1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for modifying an aggregating propensity of metal oxide-containing solids, methods for using same and modified metal oxide compositions.
More particularly, the present invention relates to method for altering an aggregating propensity of metal oxide-containing solids, where the method includes the step of contacting the solids with an aggregation modifying composition. The present invention also relates to chemically modified metal oxide-containing solids having improved aggregating propensities. The present invention also relates to methods for aggregating particulate metal oxide-containing solids, especially in downhole applications and in any other applications where particulate metal oxide-containing solids aggregation is desirable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many situations, sand and other particulate metal oxide-containing solids are difficult to handle, pour and process due to their inability to aggregate or to cling to each other or to form aggregated masses that flow in a more controlled manner.
Although several technologies now exist for tackifying such particulate solid with a tackifying agent, there is a need in the art of a different treating composition to cause such particulate solids to self-aggregate and to methods for making self-aggregating particulate solids.